There are technologies for measuring a skin state by analyzing a skin image acquired by imaging skin through image processing. A person taking a measurement of a skin state images a measurement portion by bringing a measuring instrument in which an imaging device is mounted into contact with the face of a measurement target person or the like.
After the measurement of the skin state, the measurement target person checks a result of the measurement by viewing a screen displayed on a display or the like. On the display screen of measurement results, results of the measurements of items such as a spot state, a texture state, and a pore state are displayed using numbers, a line graph, a radar chart, or the like.